`Oranjezicht` is a product of a planned breeding program, which had the objective of creating new Ornithogalum cultivars to expand the characteristics of cultivars available in the market place. `Oranjezicht` was originated from a hybridization made by the inventor in a controlled breeding program in ARC Finjnbos Unit, Private Bag X1, 7607 Elzenburg, South Africa in October 1994. The female and male parents were proprietary selections of O. dubium. `Oranjezicht` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Gail LITTLEJOHN on November 1995 in a controlled enviroment in Elzenburg, South Africa.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Oranjezicht` was accomplished by in vitro propagation in a controlled environment in ARC Roodeplaat (Western Cape), Mudersvlei Road, Elzenburg, South Africa.
Horticultural examination of selected units has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Oranjezicht` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Oranjezicht` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length, without, however, variance in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Elzenburg, South Africa under conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Oranjezicht` which, in combination, distinguish this Ornithogalum as a new and distinct cultivar.